warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Dreams of the Machine God
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. **MAIN TRACK : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( 12 Attack & 4 Defense ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. **FACTION TRACK : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions ( All Attack ). ****Faction Track Allie : Survivors. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : **1,165,000 eXP - Complete pass of all Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and Faction Track Missions. ***790,000 eXP - Main Track Missions Completed. ****647,500 eXP - Attack Missions ****142,500 eXP - Optional Defense Missions ***375,000 eXP - Faction Track Missions Trivia *'' '' is the 1st Special Event to feature the Onyx faction as the antagonist. *'' '' is the 8th Special Event to feature the Verkraft faction as the antagonist. **Previous Verkraft events were : ***Operation: Hellfire ( July 2012 ) ***Operation: Hellstorm ( January 2013 ) ***Operation: Hellstorm 2 ( February 2014 ) ***Operation: Thorium Rush ( November 2017 ) ***Operation: Espionage ( December 2017 ) ***Operation: The Source of Power ( January 2018 ) ***Operation: The Road to Hell ( February 2018 ) *Completing the minimum amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : **510,000 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Including Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***57,500 eXP - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). **452,500 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Excluding Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). *The Onyx Faction was introduce and took over as the event antagonist on the Level 40 Event Base. **Onyx Units were first seen in the Level 20 Event Base. **The Verkraft Faction served as the event antagonist for Event Bases Level 5 through Level 35. *The 01000001 Onyx Unit was first seen in several Event Bases during Operation: The Road to Hell. **They could be found in the Level 40 & 100 Event Bases. **If fired upon they would vanish. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Special Event Firsts : ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Dreams of the Machine God - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 03/21/18 ) - Operation: Dreams of the Machine God Briefing - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages DreamsOfTheMachineGod-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 DreamsOfTheMachineGod-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 DreamsOfTheMachineGod-EventMessage-3-24h-Pre.png|Event Message #3 DreamsOfTheMachineGod-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 DreamsOfTheMachineGod-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 DreamsOfTheMachineGod-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features 01000001-DisplayPic.png|01000001 Onyx Unit 01000010-DisplayPic.png|01000010 Onyx Unit 01000011-DisplayPic.png|01000011 Onyx Unit 01100001-HeavyDefensePlatform-DisplayPic.png|01100001 Heavy Defense Platform 00110001-AntiGroundTurret-DisplayPic.png|01100001 Onyx Anti-Ground Turret 00110010-AntiAirTurret-DisplayPic.png|00110010 Onyx Anti-Air Turret SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Siege Squadron Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc DreamsOfTheMachineGod-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #45 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event & Base Instructions DreamsOfTheMachineGod-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals DreamsOfTheMachineGod-BaseInstructions-Lv35.png|Base Instructions Level 35 DreamsOfTheMachineGod-BaseInstructions-Lv50.png|Base Instructions Level 50 DreamsOfTheMachineGod-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction Gallery - Event Shop Sphinx-LargePic.png|Envoy GEN III Corpus Sphinx-TrainingToken.png|Envoy Training Token RiotPods-LargePic.png|Riot Pods Siege Squadron Tech DreamsOfTheMachineGod-LargePic.png|Dreams of the Machine God Trophy DreamsOfTheMachineGod-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-DreamsOfTheMachineGod.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-DreamsOfTheMachineGod.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-DreamsOfTheMachineGod.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 15 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Black-Unit-DreamsOfTheMachineGod.gif|Gen 1 Survivors Unit Cache : Track : Main, Faction Missions : M2, M3, F1 Rolls : 1, 2, 3 ArmsCache-Black-Token-DreamsOfTheMachineGod.gif|Gen 1 Survivors Token Cache : Track : Faction Missions : 2 Rolls : 3 Skipjack-LargePic.png|Skipjack ( Single Use ) Track : Main Missions : 6, 10, 14 Sphinx-LargePic.png|Sphinx Track : Faction Missions : 3, 4 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Siegesquadron-Omega-Parts.png|Omega Siege Squadron Scrap Parts 1st Event Availability Gallery - New Map Icons Spinx-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 05 Skipjack-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 10 Dam-CC-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 20 Onyx-A-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 30 Onyx-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 40 Onyx-B-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 45 Onyx-A-Convoy-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 50 Onyx-C-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 65 Skull-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 70 SiegeSquadron-Omega-Base.png|Sector Base Lv 180 Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Verkraft - Antagonist Category:Onyx - Antagonist Category:Event System - Tri-Faction Track Category:Faction Track Ally - Survivors Category:A to Z